Just A Kiss
by Nonnie
Summary: Song Fic to Lady Antebellum's song "Just A Kiss". Keep thinking it fits "Sandy" just a little too well! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue, dangit. Ben Bass is just ridiculously gorgeous. Anywho, I've had this idea rolling around in my mind for about a week – every time I hear the song "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum, I add a little more to the "idea", so here goes.

Please let me know what you think!

Andy stalked into the women's locker room and began unbuttoning and shedding herself of her shirt long before she arrived at her locker. Her best friend Traci was just pulling out her purse from her own locker and shutting the door. "Bad day?" she asked sarcastically.

Andy attempted to glare but found herself grinning at her friend instead. "What on earth would make you think that, Trace? My cheerful disposition? The 'I love my job' grin plastered on my face?"

Traci laughed. "No, honey, it's the puke in your hair." Andy's hand flew to the braid flowing down her back.

"What?" she screeched, attempting to look over her shoulder, "Chris said he got it all out!"

"He missed a few chunks…"

"God, Traci! Gross!" Andy exclaimed, yanking open her locker door. A small piece of yellow lined paper fell to the floor. Andy bent down to retrieve it.

Traci leaned against the lockers. "You think you had it bad today? At least you only got puked on. I had to listen to Swarek _humming_ all day."

Andy's hands froze halfway through opening the note. "Sam Swarek does NOT hum."

Traci's eyes were lit with laughter. "I tried _so_ hard to record it on my cell phone, but he just wasn't loud enough. I knew you wouldn't believe me. He was in the strangest mood today…it was almost like he was happy or something."

Andy didn't hear the last sentence. She was too busy reading the paper in her hands, hand-written in a perfect print she didn't 100% recognize.

I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<p>

"Andy?" Traci questioned, looking over her friend's shoulder. "Who is it from?"

Andy was dumbstruck as she read the words again. "I don't know," she managed to choke out. "Luke, maybe?"

Traci frowned. "Not really his style, is it?"

"I know these words," Andy said absentmindedly. "I've heard them before. God, this so weird."

"Where did you hear them?"

"I…" Andy began, her forehead creased in confusion.

Traci grabbed Andy's cell phone out of her locker. "You know what, let's visit my friend Google and see what he has to say."

Andy laughed. "Your _friend_, Google?"

"You just wait, my dear, till you have a 7 year old who loves asking the most off-the-wall questions in _and_ about the universe and expects you to know the answer because, hey, you're the mom," Traci countered while punching buttons on Andy's touch screen.

"Okay, I've got it up, lemme see," Traci commanded. Andy held the note out so that Traci could begin typing in the words.

"It's a song," Traci said, reading from the screen. Andy moved in to look over Traci's shoulder. "Lady Antebellum? Never heard of them."

"Country band," Andy answered.

"Hang on, there's a link to hear the song right here." Traci touched the screen and then moved to turn up the speaker volume. The song began, melodious and almost delicate. A woman's voice sang first:

Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<p>

_Caught up in your smile…._one person came to mind. And he certainly wasn't a romantic note writer.

"Who are you thinking about?" Traci asked curiously as Andy slid down to sit on the bench in front of their lockers.

"Nobody," Andy lied before a man's voice began singing the lines she'd found in her locker.

I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<p>

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

Andy rubbed her face in her hands. The words fit her situation with Sam. It just wasn't possible. Sam Swarek didn't write notes. But if her best friend in the world was to be believed, he'd already done something else she never dreamed possible – hum…and get _caught_ humming.

"Oh….my….God…"Traci said slowly, holding Andy's phone as if it were about to explode.

"What?" Andy demanded.

Traci shook her head in disbelief. "THAT is the song Swarek was humming all day."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so, so much for the reviews and the favorite stories adds! Every time my phone bings with a new email message, I get giddy. So glad you are all enjoying it!

Disclaimer – still don't own Rookie Blue or Ben Bass, dangit.

* * *

><p>"THAT is the song Swarek was humming all day."<p>

Andy crinkled her nose and laughed. "Yeah, right!" she exclaimed.

Traci took Andy by the arms and stared straight into her eyes. "Andy, honey, I am_ not_ making this up. Sam was humming _that_ song _all…day…long_."

Andy stared down at the note in her hands again. "You think…Sam…wrote this?"

Traci shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, it's gotta be, right?"

"What if it's just a coincidence?"

Traci sighed and took her best friend's hand. "What if it's not? Sam Swarek loves you. Anyone with half a brain can see that. "

She could see Andy was still not convinced so she continued. "The night of the blackout? You told me Sam was the best mistake you'd ever made. Sam is the one who is always there for you, no matter what, no questions asked. When you were in the storage locker, I know Luke was the one who was there, but be honest with yourself…who did you _want_ there?"

Andy swiped a tear from her eye. "Sam," she whispered. "I wanted Sam."

Traci nod knowingly and squeezed Andy's hand. "So, let's do something about it."

* * *

><p>Traci's hand was on the handle to the door of the Black Penny when Andy grabbed her other arm. "Traci, I can't do this."<p>

Traci spun around and immediately launched into a pep talk. "Andy, Andy, you can. You can totally do this. You _have_ to do this. Sam made the first move." She took Andy's hands in hers. "Don't make this mistake again. He loves you. You love him. And if you love _me_, you will for the love of all things holy, get in there and get your man."

Andy laughed. "Okay."

Traci grinned brightly. "Okay. Take a deep breath."

Andy complied and Traci turned to push the door open again. Andy steeled herself against the emotions that hit her as soon as the door opened and the sounds of the Black Penny after shift flooded her senses. Breathe, she commanded herself. "Breathe, breathe, breathe…"

She followed Traci over to where Jerry sat at the bar with Sam – his back to her. The two were talking animatedly about something. Jerry spotted the girls first and if Andy didn't know better, she could have sworn she saw Jerry signal Sam, who immediately spun around in his chair.

He gave her a once-over before taking a sip of his scotch, one side of his lips turned up in the lopsided grin she loved. "McNally, you look nice tonight. Hot date?"

"We'll see," she answered with a voice she vaguely recognized as her own.

"Oh really?" _Did his eyes just sparkle? Oh my God, she thought._

She accepted her usual drink from Liam and made her way over to the Rookies' table. She could feel Sam's eyes on her. She had dressed up a little more tonight than usual, for him. She'd swapped shirts with Traci, grateful for her best friend's slightly flashier style. The top was sleeveless, emerald green, dipped into a cowl neck highlighted by several rows of sequins forming an almost tank top underneath the cowl. Her hair fell in soft waves down her shoulders. A few extra swipes of mascara and some borrowed lip gloss and here she was…terrified…constantly reminding herself to breathe.

She settled into her chair and glanced back at Sam, finding his eyes on her again. She wondered if he had any idea what his gaze could do to her – how it made her feel. She turned her attention back to her friends. "Hey Chris, you got a pen?"

Chris patted his pockets but came up empty. Gail managed to dig one out of her purse and handed it to Andy. She took a napkin from the small box of extras on the table and began scratching out the words she'd memorized in the locker room with Traci:

I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

She took a deep breath and stood from the table, smiled at her friends and wound her away around the other officers and detectives in the Penny to the other side of the bar – opposite Sam. "Liam?" she said quickly, waving a hand to catch the bartender's attention. He turned and sidled up to the bar. "Need another drink, Andy?"

"No," she smiled, handing him the napkin. "But Sam does. Could you make sure you give him this napkin with it?"

Liam glanced at the words and stifled a laugh. "About freaking time," he muttered.

"What did you say?" she questioned.

"Nothing," he answered with a smile and winked at her.

* * *

><p>Liam dropped a new glass of scotch in front of Sam, who eyed him curiously. "From Andy," he answered the officer's unspoken question.<p>

Sam picked up the glass and noticed black words scrawled across the napkin. He read them, unable to stop the grin spreading on his face. He stood and dropped some bills on the counter. "You see where she went?"

Liam laughed and nod his head in the direction of the back door. "Thanks," Sam answered quickly.

He paused just before opening the door and yanked his cell phone out of his pocket. He punched a few buttons and adjusted the ringer volume before making his way out to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Andy could feel herself starting to hyperventilate. How freaking long did it take to read 3 lines, she wondered. Doubts flooded her mind – what if Sam hadn't written the note in her locker? It <em>looked<em> like his handwriting – sort of. A really cleaned up, carefully thought out version of the chicken-scratch she usually saw him write and sign his reports with. She paced in front of his truck, chewing on her thumbnail.

"Andy." She spun around at the sound of her name and found Sam standing a few feet from her, his eyes dark, a soft smile on his lips.

"Hi, Sam," she said nervously.

He closed the distance between them and took her hand. Her heart raced even faster. He led her behind his truck to a darker part of the lot where no one would see them, unless they were really looking. She leaned against the tailgate, trying to ignore the shaking of her hand in his. His face was unreadable to her and she began to panic. He leaned past her and placed his cell phone on the side rail of the truck, close to the tailgate. "Dance with me," he quietly commanded.

She was just about to tell him there was no music when she heard the first bars of the song coming from his phone. The song…_their_ song. His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. Her hands landed on his chest and he pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<p>

I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<p>

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

She couldn't believe how good it felt, how unbelievably right, to be in his arms,_ finally_. He shuffled them around, not quite dancing, more just holding each other and moving their feet.

I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<p>

Andy felt a giggle building in her chest but she was completely unable to stop it.

"What the hell is so funny?" Sam growled at her.

She tilted her head up to him and smiled. "You wrote me a note."

Sam rolled his eyes and groaned. "Yeah, I did. Junior high at best, but…" he trailed off, bringing his lips down so they were just millimeters from hers, "…obviously pretty damn effective."

He nuzzled his nose against hers. Someday she'd tell him how just that simple touch sent shivers down her spine. But not tonight. Tonight, someone else's words were saying everything she and Sam desperately needed to say to one another.

"Kiss me, Sam," she gently ordered.

She was rewarded with a brilliant, dimpled grin. "Yes, ma'am," he answered, bringing his lips down on hers.


End file.
